My Brother's Girl
by jesscoco
Summary: Fred and Hermione can't keep their hands off of each other - it doesn't really matter to either of them that she's currently dating Ron.
1. Chapter 1

"You're killing me." A smirk twisted up on Hermione's pale face as Fred managed to push her into a broom closet. How he'd managed to find one so quickly, well, she'd never know.

"I don't quite understand, Mr. Weasley. How exactly am I killing you?" Of course, she knew. She always knew what it was that Fred needed. That was why George always sent his twin in the direction of Hermione when he was a bit irritable – she made him feel better. In the best way possible, I might add. Fred answered her question by pushing her against the wall gently and letting his hips press against her leg. There was an extremely obvious erection straining to fall from his jeans.

It was with a newly defined urgency that the eldest twin pressed his lips to Hermione's, like he'd done a hundred times before, and pulled her hips to mesh with his. Well, the best he could force them to mesh while still fully clothed. Hermione rolled her hips over his gently, teasing him in the best way she knew how. It worked as a groan fell past his slightly chapped lips and into her mouth, which had just parted to allow his tongue in.

Layers were shed as the two teens need for one another took over. It didn't matter that they were in a broom cupboard at their school, nor did it matter that Snape's office was directly down the hall, they were in their element. Hermione, losing patience, gave a feeble flick of her wand and watched with satisfied eyes as their clothing was torn away and tossed effortlessly to the ground. The boy just watched on with laughing, lust filled eyes. She had always been so impatient.

"Need you," Hermione's words left her lips before she could even think about them. God, it was so true. She was nearly ready to burst at the pressure building up in her lower abdomen. Fred, however, took his sweet time while torturing her. His lips pressed against her soft skin, sucking and nipping on random bits of her collarbone until his fingers reached up to tweak her nipples, earning him a breathy moan from his brother's girlfriend. Yeah, maybe it was wrong to be running around with Ickle-Ronniekins 'true love' but Merlin, she was good in bed. Fred's lips wrapped around a single nipple, suckling one of many sensitive areas on this girl's body. Thankfully for him, he knew nearly all of them. It was actually kind of sad that Ron still believed the girl to be a virgin when she was so obviously anything but.

Rather peeved by his lack of 'getting the job done', Hermione wrapped her small hand over his erection and pumped her hand slowly, as if daring him to keep going at such a slow pace. He growled out at the contact. "Tease," It was a murmur, but honestly, Fred knew that he was the one deserving the title at that very moment. She wrapped her legs around his waist, trying her best to lead his swelling cock into her tight folds. It wasn't working out in her favor; he was just too much for her. That didn't stop his thumb from pressing against the bundle of nerves located on the girl's core, rubbing his thumb in slow circles. He was rewarded with a whimper. "I swear to god, if you do not have your wicked way with me right now we're never having sex again." It was an empty threat. Hermione would never break off sexual contact with Fred – not unless Ron found out and somehow found it within his heart to forgive her for mindlessly fucking his older brother, which wasn't bloody likely.

Once Fred finally forced his way inside of Hermione's slick folds, the girl let out a cry and dug her nails gently into the skin of his back. He smirked ever so slightly as a grunt left his own lips that were currently lavishing the girl's neck in sweet kisses. As always, the pair of them were careful not to leave marks. What would Katie think if Fred came bounding into the common room with lovebites all over his neck? Surely, the two of them weren't having sex. Katie was the epitome of a prude. That was the last thing on his mind however, as he forced himself in and out of the fifth year's petite body, several grunts pushing past his lips as he did so. It only took another two minutes for the both of them to become spent. He'd let himself go inside of her, as usual, and she had hit her high nearly seconds after he did. Hermione smirked up at the seventh year Gryffindor as she pushed him back gently and found herself on her feet, finding her discarded wand and letting her clothes, once again, find their way onto her body. It had taken some time, but she'd finally figured out a way to force herself not to look as if she'd been properly fucked whenever she left Fred.

Fred watched effortlessly as the younger girl strolled away from him, headed towards the common room that they'd undoubtedly have a good snog in later on that night. "Oh, hello Ron." Hermione placed a gentle kiss on her boyfriend's lips, intertwining their fingers and pulling him off without a single glance in the direction of the other Weasley. Wicked.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm writing this based on popular demand. I could write more of this if you guys really want me too - I've got loads of ideas. Let me know in your review, yeah?**

"Hermione, will you marry me?" Ron Weasley was currently on one knee, looking up at the woman he had come to adore more than anything else in the world. Was this honestly happening? That was the only thing going through Hermione's mind. The wizarding war had only just ended and Ron was asking for her hand in marriage? Hermione was more worried about the man laying up in St. Mungos Hospital. The man she had actually loved since her sixth year in Hogwarts. Though, they'd been sleeping together since she was just a fifth year. She was sure Katie was with him right now, holding on his hand and praying for him to be okay. Hermione should have been in her place, not looking down at her second option holding a ring box in his hand.

It was a brilliant thing that Ron hadn't decided to ask her in front of his entire family – that would have been mortifying. Molly wouldn't have even questioned whether or not Hermione would say yes, she'd just rush the petite woman into her arms and cry about finally making her a daughter. Officially, anyways. "Ronald, don't you think this is a bit sudden?" Two years. They'd been dating for two years. She'd been sleeping with his elder brother for two years. "I just – I know we just got out of a war, but we've got more pressing matters than our relationship right now." Hermione's felt her heart fall slightly as Ron's face dropped. This wasn't what she wanted. No, she'd been planning on ending things with him on this date. They were currently walking through a small park – she'd just been about to break up with him when she'd fallen down to one knee.

"What are you going on about? I-I love you, Hermione. I want to marry you. What could be more important than that right now?" It was as if he'd just slapped her in the face. He wouldn't understand, of course he wouldn't, he didn't know that she was in love with another man.

"Hundreds of people just died. Your own brother could die. Now isn't a time for celebration." She turned on her heel automatically, stomping away from the man that was still on one knee, his piercing eyes following after her in disbelief.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Katie Bell stood to her feet carefully, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Hermione felt awful for her – but not nearly as bad as she felt for the red headed man that lay in the hospital bed. He was so pale. He looked dead. The only thing that had her convinced he was alive was the rise and fall of his chest. He was breathing.

"He's like family, Katie." She nodded her head softly, looking solemnly at the man. It was a complete lie. Fred wasn't family, he was the love of her life. She, however, knew that Katie hadn't left in at least a day. "Why don't you go on home? Shower up and get some sleep. I'll be here for a while – I won't leave until you're back." Katie nodded her head softly automatically, reaching out to take the woman in her arms. Hermione regretfully let herself embrace the hurting woman. Neither of them were okay with this – they both loved him.

"I think I will. Thank you, Hermione. Owl me if he wakes." She nodded her head softly, patting the older woman's back gently and sending her on her way. Once she was out of sight, Hermione had her dark eyes set on Fred. She'd done her fair share of crying already. Maybe that's why she hadn't burst into tears automatically. When that wall had fallen on top of him, Hermione shouting every spell she could manage in order to protect him – including 'Protego', tears had been streaming down her face at just the thought of what could have happened. Without her there, Fred would have already been dead.

"Oh, Fred." Hermione carefully sat herself down in the chair that Katie had just left, her hand reaching out to pick up his much larger one. "You brave, brave fool." Fred Weasley wasn't a fool, exactly, he was completely brilliant. That joke shop of his and George's, Hermione never thought she'd see it take off, but they'd done so well. That wasn't helping now, though, as she looked down at his lifeless form. There wasn't anything about him in that moment that seemed similar – he was covered in what seemed to be a type of bandage, but you couldn't see it unless you looked closely. She was studying every inch of his body, as if making sure the healers hadn't forgotten something. Despite the fact that the seventeen year old had sworn that she wouldn't cry, Hermione was so broken. There wasn't a damn thing that could have kept the tears from rolling down her cheeks as she looked over the pale man just in front of her.

"Hermione?" The bushy haired woman jumped, glancing behind her to see a very ear-less Weasley twin. His eyes were red. Apparently, this had been just as hard on him, if not harder.

"George." The witch nodded her head gently, biting her lower lip for a moment before forcing herself to stand up and embrace the obviously distraught man behind her. They were both hurting – she cared for George. He was a very important person in her life, he was the most important person in Fred's life. "How are you doing?" George shook his head, his arms encasing the petite teenager in a hug that was almost needy. He knew that she understood.

"Awful." She nodded her head softly, allowing her head to press in the crook of his neck. There was absolutely no romantic feelings toward George when it came to Hermione, the thought made her cringe. He was like a brother to her, however, and she cared about his wellbeing.

"I know how you feel." George pulled back slightly to look at her for a moment, obviously trying his best not to cry. Hermione wasn't bothering to hide her tears.

"You love him, don't you?" That was one thing the pair had never admitted to one another – Hermione had never told him that she loved him, and Fred wouldn't dare let his feelings be known. Well, if he loved her. It was extremely likely that Hermione was just a good shag to him. She wouldn't have minded, at least it meant that she got him in some form.

"Yes." There was absolutely no doubt in her mind. George, of course, was very much aware that the pair had been sleeping together – and he wasn't crazy about the idea. It would have killed Ron to find out.

"He loves you too. Told me so himself." Pausing for a moment, the man gave a loud sigh. "Give him a reason to wake up." And with that, he was walking away from the seventeen year old after a wistful look at his twin brother.

"Katie is going to be back soon." Hermione found herself talking to the man in a coma like state, her words quieter than she would have liked them to be. He would have rather her be here, anyways. George couldn't have been right – Fred Weasley was not in love with her. He was in love with his dark haired girlfriend. "I'll have to leave. I-I don't want too." She paused for a moment, allowing the hand that wasn't currently resting against Fred's to wipe the tears that were cascading down her cheek. Katie had owled her earlier to say she'd be there within ten minutes – it must have taken at least five minutes for the owl to get there. She had merely another moment with Fred left. "I love you, Frederick Weasley." Carefully, the woman stood up to press her lips against his forehead and sighed softly. "I'll be seeing you soon, baby. Real soon." She nodded her head once before forcing her hand to untangle itself from his lifeless one just as Katie walked through the door. Hermione merely nodded at her before rushing through the door. She hadn't seen the way Fred's hand moved to the side just slightly.

"Ron, we need to talk." It had been two days since Hermione had denied the youngest Weasley son's proposal. She hadn't talked to him since, and he had been skillfully avoiding her.

"I don't see what we need to talk about." Never before had this woman scoffed so fast – and that was saying something.  
"We've got plenty to talk about." And that included her breaking his heart – and that wasn't something she was looking forward to doing.

"Fine, fine." Ron huffed before forcing himself to fall back on the loveseat in the living room of The Burrow. No one else was home – everyone was off visiting Fred. She'd only just gotten back from doing so. She found it increasingly odd that Ron hadn't wanted to go see his brother, as well. "Talk then." Hermione glared slightly before sitting down in the chair just across from him, her teeth running over her lower lip.

"I don't think this is working out for us, Ron." He wasn't surprised. In fact, he looked as if he'd been expecting it.

"I thought you might say that." Pausing for just a moment, bright blue eyes that reminded her so much of the very ones that she loved stared hard at her face. "When were you going to tell me that you're in love with my brother?" Hermione nearly choked on own spit.

"I don't know what you're talking about." It was Ron's turn to scoff.

"I went to the hospital last night – after your speech about my brother being in the hospital, I realized that you were right. I needed to go see my brother. You were already there though, talking to George. I heard it all. You love him. And apparently, he loves you." And he wasn't the only one. Ron Weasley was so in love with this young girl that he wanted nothing but the best for her – and if that was his older brother, well, then so be it. He could give her up as long as he knew she'd be happy. He wasn't sure Katie was going to be so forgiving.

Hermione turned her gaze towards the ground in a guilty sort of way – and he hadn't even known that they were sleeping together. In fact, she was fairly certain that Ron still believed her to be completely pure in the sense that she'd never had sex. He couldn't have been more wrong. "I'm sorry." Ron nodded his head softly, a loud sigh pushing past his lips.

"You were my best friend before you were my girlfriend. I would love it if you'd still be my best friend." He was setting her free. Hermione had never before seen Ron act so maturely – had war changed him this much? He'd just been proposing to her, and now he was sending her on her merry way.

"I would love that, Ron." She stood up carefully and embraced the red headed man. They were two halves of the golden trio – obviously, they were going to stay friends. Their hug, however, was cut short as an owl tapped on the glass of the window. Hermione opened the window and took the letter that was addressed to her, holding it within her grasp before tearing it open. It wasn't particularly long.

_Fred is awake. He's asking for you, Hermione._

_-George._

No one was in the hospital room when Hermione arrived – she hadn't even said anything to Ron before spinning on her heel and disappearing. Fred was awake and he hadn't woken up to her face. He'd woken up to George and Katie. The thought made her sick. Well, not so much the George part. He deserved to see Fred wake up from a coma. If there was every anyone that loved Fred more than Hermione, aside from Mrs. Weasley, it was George. Fred, however, was still positioned in the hospital bed, looking more antsy than not. Hermione nearly sagged in relief.

"Thank Merlin. You're awake." Hermione was at his side at once, a radiant smile pressed onto her face. Maybe it wasn't a completely real smile – he wasn't in the clear just yet, but she wasn't attached to anyone anymore. She was free. Fred was awake. There must have been a God in that moment.

"You weren't here." His voice was almost accusing, though the look on his face was one simply of wonder. Hermione gave him a sad smile.

"I was hung up with breaking your brother's heart." Fred let a single eyebrow raise before glancing up at her. It was almost as if he didn't believe it.

"You were here last night, weren't you?" Hermione snatched up his hand carefully, in a way that she had never actually let herself do before he was in this hospital bed. It was too intimate, on a personal level.

"Yes. Until about eight in the morning, actually." A sad smile slipped up onto her face. "I didn't think you would wake up today. I would have been here." Fred nodded his head softly. It was pretty obvious just by looking at this girl, however, that she hadn't been sleeping well. He wondered idly if she'd slept at all that day. It wasn't likely. He sat up carefully, not even hesitating to use his arm to pull the girl in closer and pressing a hard kiss to her lips. Hermione didn't hesitate to kiss him back. It had been months since she'd kissed Fred. Though that hadn't been what haunted her when that wall fell – when there was a chance that Fred wasn't going to make it through. No, she'd worried about the fact that she hadn't told him how she felt about him. God, she loved him so much. What was so wrong about that? She wasn't worried about him right now, however, seeing as he was kissing her as if it was just yesterday that he'd been pressing her against the wall behind a suit of armor and having his wicked way with her.

Hermione yanked herself back from the kiss, her hand carefully caressing the side of his face for a moment until something peeked her interest. "Wait, how did you know I was here last night?" A knowing smirk slipped up onto the mischievous boy's face.

"I love you too, Granger." Hermione was frozen only for a short moment before pressing her lips roughly against the older man's. Katie be damned.


End file.
